


Wild Cat

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: areyougame, Costume Kink, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade acquires the title: "Wild Cat".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Fursuits. You know Peony would want to.

"Dare I ask why this?" Pink and purple striped fabric stretched over Jade's arms and legs, joined to a rounded pink, furry bodysuit.

"Well, you said you didn't want to dress up as a cute little rappig any more." The long ears perched on Peony's head swayed as he tossed his hair. He wore his usual costume.

What Peony said was true. Jade considered his options.

"And if I am a Wild Cat, with sharp teeth and claws--" Jade raised his pawed mittens towards Peony. "--and a ferocious appetite for tender rappig flesh?"

Peony grinned. "Then I better start running!"


End file.
